Come Home
by StevieRaeSheehan
Summary: This was originally for my English CW but I realized I'd done it wrong...so wanted to use it as a fan fic using Alice and Jasper, with them as humans; but he's in the army. I hope you enjoy! p.s this is my first fan fic so be nice :


**First Fanfic, so please be nice :)**

Modern day short war story from wifes point of view (Alice)

'The time you ask ? Well its six AM. And here I am once again sitting up right in front this freshly polished window waiting for My sweet, My husband, my life to return. Here I stand most mornings with the hope that I'll gaze upon his radiant smile again; Let his pearl green eyes Illuminate mine, see him waltzing up the street to embrace me in his arms and whisper

''Sorry I'm late, I've come home darling. Miss me ?''

Oh how I long for that day. Every morning I clean the house, doll my self up in the same make up ; a deep mud brown eye shadow with specks of gold, and blood red lipstick ,then cook him breakfast and wait by the window, just in case today's the day. And when the sun takes cover and the moon invades the avenue, the food on the table ; stale, still untouched. He'll be back soon I repeat as I clean it up and retreat to the sofa and let TV transport me and make me forget for a while. Then I sleep. Preserving his scent on the pillow next to mine. To start over again when I wake... Cook, clean, work and wait. On Saturdays I take a slow stroll to the grocers and buy his favorite foods, when He returns any day now Ill cook him a feast to remember. I walk over the steak and place it in the empty basket, soon to be full of treats for his tongue. And every time I leave the shop I walk though the water park which holds a host of memories for me. Memories of us.

Well Here I am, sitting on feather light grass letting it tickle the ends of my fingers as I wait nervously for him to arrive. How he managed to persuade me to sneak out of my house whilst my parents were asleep at 6am in the morning is beyond me. But I suppose by the time my parents wake they'll think I've gone off to college. I basically just threw on any clothes , which now in the light I could see was a baggy Grey jumper with a caged bird painted in black ,and a pair of leggins . Yet suddenly a wincing pain seemed to spread around my stomach making me regret not making breakfast. All I had in my pocket was a tin of half used rose Vaseline and my I pod; so to pass the time I put in my ear phones which seem to be playing 'Love will tear us apart ' By Joy Division. Playing with the edge of my red painted fingernails I caught sight of the sun slowly rising above the lake, sending an explosion of radiant colour throughout the cool morning sky. Now the time is 6:30am, I hate how he always keeps me waiting, but I guess the wait makes it worth it when he finally shows himself.

What seemed to be a pair of arms were now visible as they entangled them selves around my waist pulling me tighter, a gently weight was placed on my shoulder sending a shiver down my spin as our cheeks touched.

I pulled loose my head phones from my ears in time to hear him whisper

''Sorry I'm late darling, miss me ?'' He was finally here, I guess it was worth the wait,

'' No '' I declared pretending to be heavy in thought, '' not in the slightest '',

He smiled uncontrollable as he sat down beside me causing his honey curls to bounce and spring back in to place. And for two hours we talked though the nightingales songs until the sky turned pure blue.

I found my self lying flat on my back with his head resting on my stomach, with one of his hands resting in my rib cage , and the other entwined in mine ; what ever hunger pains I previously felt , as long as he were here they were non existent.

'' When do you have to be at college ? '' he asked groggily  
>'' At nine, so I have half an hour '' I estimated '' Guess your stuck with me till then ''<br>'' I wish I could be longer, at least two hours longer as that's when I have to be at uni.''

My stomach rumbled showing its desperation to be pumped with ammunition  
>'' Are you hungry ?'' he asked lifting his head slightly up<p>

'' I'm not to bothered '' my stomach begged to differ.

Standing up he patted the bits of grass off him , as he stretched out his hand towards me easing me to my feet which was a difficult mission to complete .

'' Ill take you for breakfast, then Ill walk you to college. At least I'll be with you a little bit longer '' he smiled , he always had a way with words, simple yet they tugged at my heart strings. I opened my mouth to protest but he placed his finger to my lips and declared

'' No objections .''

'' Yes sir '' I said , placing a flimsy salute to my forehead.

'' That's more like it solider '' he replied ,continuing the improvised scene

Breaking the persona I smiled and placed my hard around his waist, he softly kissed my head and we started walking out the park without a care in the world.

Those careless years seem a world away from the present, and who would have thought we would still be together ? Child hood sweet hearts.

And yet I still sit here at six AM at the same window, eyes so tired of searching the heavens. Trapped in this world waiting for him to set me free. Its been three years now and I'm still waiting for him; and Ill always wait, wait until the day I die. Until I see the letter signed '' The British Army''. Then I'll know.

But until that day here I shall stay, Like I said, It'll be worth the wait.

**Please tell me what you think :D**


End file.
